The Seven Days
by Fokiita
Summary: Una llamada cambiara tu vida
1. Misterio en casa Mackesi

**Capitulo I:** Misterio en casa Mackesi

Era un día lluvioso y tormentoso. Kelsi estaba en la casa de Taylor mirando la televisión junto con ella.

- Sabes… - Empieza Kelsi después de un par de propagandas – Esto ya aburre -

- Pero no hay otra cosa que hacer – Le responde Taylor

Suena el teléfono.

- Atiendes? – Le pregunta Kelsi

- Si ya voy, espérame aquí –

- Ok -

Taylor baja las escaleras. Atiende el teléfono.

- Hola? – Pregunta Taylor

- Hola Tay! Mi amor… Que haces? – Era Chad

- Nada, estaba con Kelsi –

- Hiciste ver a Kelsi la película? –

- Chad! Es mentira, seguro alguien nos jugo una mala broma –

- Lo que tu digas – Se escucha que cae un relámpago. Se corta el teléfono y la luz.

- Kelsi? – Pregunta preocupada Taylor

No escucha respuestas. El reloj marca las 11:00 pm. De repente se prende la televisión.

- Kelsi? Eres tu? –

Nadie responde

Taylor se acerca al televisor y apreta el boton "Off". De repente se prende la televisión nuevamente y Taylor, asustada, la desenchufa. Pero para su sorpresa la televisión vuelve a prenderse nuevamente. Taylor se acerca al televisor lentamente. Mira la pantalla, parecía hipnotizada. De repente aparece una imagen. Un poso en medio de un bosque nevado. De este ve salir a una muchacha de cabellos largos color negro de unos 10 años aproximadamente. La muchacha va acercándose a Taylor. A Taylor le agarra la desesperación y un gran ataque de asma. Su respiración empieza a acelerar. Entonces en la casa Mackesi se escucha un horrorizarte grito. Kelsi, al escuchar este grito, decide bajar las escaleras para averiguar lo ocurrido.

- Tay? – Pregunta Kelsi

Parecía que la casa estaba totalmente deshabitada, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, todo estaba en un gran silencio. Kelsi se dirige hacia la sala. La televisión estaba prendida. La apaga. De repente se escucha un ruido dentro de un armario. Kelsi, con terror, se dirige hacia la puerta de ese armario. Gira la manivela, abre la puerta lentamente y…

Una hora después…

Policías, bomberos, ambulancias y un mar de periodistas rodeaban la casa de los Mackesi.

_En casa de Gabriella…_

Gabriella miraba la televisión junto con su madre. Estaban mirando muy entretenidamente una película. De repente se corta la transmisión y aparece _"una noticia de ultimo momento"_. Gabriella sube el volumen.

"_Hoy, a las 23:00 aproximadamente, un gran crimen surgió en la casa de la familia Mackesi. Su hija, Taylor, apareció muerta misteriosamente, en el interior de un armario. Tenia extrañas marcas en la piel, estaba pálida y totalmente desfigurada."_

- Taylor! Mama Taylor a muerto! – Gabriella abraza a su madre buscando consuelo.

"_No había nadie en la casa excepto una amiga de Taylor, pero ella estaba en otro cuarto mirando la televisión. Disculpen las molestias y sigan viendo la programación "_

Al dia siguiente…

Gabriella estaba con Troy llorando desconsoladamente. En ese momento llegan los Evans. Sharpay la ve a Gabriella. Se acerca a ella junto con su hermano.

- Gabi… esta bien? Que paso? – Le pregunta Sharpay.

- No escuchaste las noticias… - Le responde Gabriella secándose unas lagrimas de su rostro – Taylor ha muerto! –

-Como? – Pregunta muy exaltado Ryan

- Dicen que – Le responde Troy – Estaba en su casa y apareció en un armario pálida, con marcas muy extrañas en la piel y desfigurada –

Ryan la mira a Sharpay y Sharpay le devuelve la mirada.

Suena el timbre

- Gabi… trata de clamarte y entremos a clase – Le dice Troy

Gabriella asiente con la cabeza y se van a clases.

Los Evans los siguen por detrás.

- Ry, piensas lo que yo estoy pensando? – Le susurra Sharpay a su hermano.

- Sip hermana, parece que se encariño con nosotros y ahora nos esta buscado –

- Yo te dije que no había que tener piedad –

- Admito que cometí un error –

- Y muy grabe –

- De que hablan ustedes dos? – Les pregunta Troy

- De nada – Responden los hermanos a dúo

Terminado el día de escuela

Ryan y Sharpay se dirigen hacia la casa de Taylor. Cuando llegan ven que no había nadie dentro de la casa.

- Como entraremos ahora? – Le pregunta a su hermana.

- Yo se! Mira – Levanta una meseta que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada. Debajo de esta había un hueco. Sharpay introduce la mano por alli y saca una llave – Así entraremos –

- Hermana, me llenas de orgullo –

Sharpay le responde con una sonrisa. Introduce la llave por la boca-llave, gira la manivela y abre la puerta. Ya adentro, se dirigen hacia la sala. Ryan se acerca hacia un televisor que había por alli. Al lado de la televisión había una video casetera. Ryan aprieta el boton "push" y sale un video.

- Lo sabia! – Dice Ryan

- Vámonos rápido – Dice Sharpay

Los hermanos salen de la casa Mackesi. Sharpay deja la llave en su perspectivo lugar y se retiran rápidamente de la casa.

En casa de los Evans

- No puedo creer que nos este buscando - Dice Ryan muy preocupado con las manos en la cabeza

- Si nos esta buscando, creo que ya nos encontró – Le responde Sharpay

- Quien mas lo habrá visto? – Dice Ryan con el video en sus manos

- No tengo la menor idea. Pero… - Sharpay se pone pensativa

- Pero? –

- Pero capaz alguien le aya dicho a Taylor que mire el video. Y si esa noche estaba Kelsi en su casa, capaz Taylor quiso hacer que Kelsi mire el video para poder salvarse –

- Puede ser, pregúntale a Kelsi –

- Ok –

Esa misma tarde

Sharpay se dirige hacia la casa de Kelsi. Toca la puerta.

- Hola? Quien eres tu? -

- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Sharpay Evans, amiga de Kelsi. Usted debe ser el padre -

- Si, soy el padre. Ven pasa. Kelsi esta en su habitación –

- Ok, gracias –

Sharpay, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kelsi, empieza a pensar en el estado en que podría estar Kelsi.

Llega a una habitación. Toca la puerta.

- Pasa – Dice Kelsi.

- Hola Kelsi soy yo, Sharpay –

- Hola Sharp –

Kelsi estaba acostada en su cama.

- Me entere lo que pasó anoche -

- Fue horrible! Taylor estaba… toda… desfigurada… pálida… fue algo horrible –

- Yo se como… -

- No no sabes! – La interrumpe Kelsi

- Kelsi, calma. Yo se. Pero quiero que me digas todo lo que paso. Capaz pueda ayudarte –

- Lo dices enserio? –

Sharpay asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

- Bueno – Empieza Kelsi – Estábamos las dos en su cuarto viendo la televisión. Entonces suena el teléfono y Taylor me dice que la esperara. Pasaron unos segundos y se escucha que cae un relámpago causante de un breve corte de luz. A los pocos minutos la luz vuelve… Seguí mirando la televisión. Y luego escucho un horrorizarte grito que me puso los pelos de punta. Era el grito de Taylor. Bajo las escaleras para averiguar lo que había pasado. No la veía a Taylor por ninguna parte. Luego escucho un extraño ruido que provenía de un armario y… lo demás ya se sabe -

- No viste nada extraño? –

- Luego de bajar las escaleras vi que la televisión estaba encendida, así que la apague. Lo raro fue que el piso estaba húmedo –

Sharpay se pone pensativa.

- Pasa algo? – Pregunta Kelsi

- No, nada. Pensaba –

- Sharpay, me disculpas? Tengo mucho sueño y estoy estresada –

- No hay problema me retiro. Que estés bien –

- Adios –

- Kelsi… una pregunta… Puedo? –

- Claro –

- Sabes con quien hablo Taylor por teléfono? –

- Creo que con Chad. En su habitación hay un teléfono entonces levante el tubo y escuche la conversación… Decían algo sobre… un video –

- Aja… Sabes a que se referían? –

- No tenía la menor idea -

Esa noche en casa de los Evans.

Sharpay le contó todo lo que le había contado Kelsi a su hermano.

- Entonces… es verdad… nos esta buscando - Dice muy preocupado Ryan

- Yo creo que hay que hablar con Chad – Sharpay mira a Ryan

- A no! Yo con Chad ni pensarlo! –

- Yo hable con Kelsi, ahora te toca a ti –

- Pero Kelsi es una persona, Chad es un animal –

- Esta bien, si no quieres hablar con el, no hables. Pero alguien mas va a tener que hablar con el –

- Quien? –

- Mañana en la escuela, te digo… Ahora tengo mucho sueño –

- Ok –

**Continuara!**

Espero que les aya gustado el Fic! El primer capitulo no lo van a entender muy bien. Pero les aseguro que en los próximos capiss lo van a entender.


	2. Descubriendo al culpable

**Capitulo II:** Descubriendo al culpable

Al dia siguiente, en la casa de los Evans, 7:00 am

- ¡Sharpay! – Grita Ryan

Sharpay esta durmiendo placidamente en su cama de agua. De repente entra bruscamente su hermano.

- ¡Sharpay! – Grita su hermano. Sharpay se tapa la cabeza con la almohada – Pero por el amor de Dios! Hermana despierta! – Entonces Ryan le arroja un almohadón.

- Pedaso de estupido! – Sharpay se despierta completamente, se levanta de la cama y empieza a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

- Date prisa – Estas fueron las ultimas palabras de su hermano que serró la puerta bruscamente

- Bruto – se queja Sharpay en voz baja

Camino al colegio

- Sharp, ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Quién va a hablar con Chad? – Le pregunta su hermano

- Escucha, intentare hablar con Troy para convencerlo, pero tu tienes que ayudarme –

- Que tengo que hacer? –

- Tienes que contarle lo que le paso a Taylor, solo nosotros sabemos –

- Y si no nos cree? –

- Pensare en otra cosa, es muy difícil de creer la historia – Sharpay toma aire y lo suelta _(obvio)_ – Esto va a hacer difícil –

En la escuela

- Hola Troy! – Grita Gabriella

- Hola Gab! Parece que ya estas mucho mejor – Le responde Troy

- Si, es verdad –

- Hola muchachos! – Grita Sharpay desde lejos. Ryan solo mueve la mano

Suena el timbre

Los cuatro se van a la clase de Darbus. Pero Sharpay toma del brazo a Troy.

- Troy, tengo que halar contigo – Le dice Sharpay

- Sobre que? –

- Tengo que pedirte un favor –

- Que es? –

- En el almuerzo te digo, si no vamos a llegar tarde a clase, Si?- Sonrie

- De acuerdo –

En el almuerzo

Troy buscaba a Sharpay por todas partes. Cuando la encontró, la vio con Gabriella y Ryan en una mesa comiendo _(esa parte fue muy estupida)_.

- Sharpay – Troy se sienta – Que me tenias que decir? -

Sharpay lo mira a su hermano.

- En realidad, los dos te tenemos que decir algo – Dice Ryan

Gabriella no comprendía nada

- Gabriella, tu si quieres escucha – Le dice Sharpay a Gabriella

- Se que esto va a parecer extraño y muy raro – Empieza a explicar Ryan – Pero es verdad y mi hermana y yo esperamos que nos crean –

Gabriella y Troy no dicen nada

- Empiezo – Dice Sharpay – Hace un año más o menos, nuestra prima Emily nos dijo algo acerca de un video que había visto hace cinco días atrás. Pasaron tres días después de lo que nos contó acerca del video y apareció en el mismo estado en el que Taylor estaba – Sharpay empezó a derramar unas pocas lagrimas, ella la quería mucho a su prima, era como su hermana.

Ryan al ver que su hermana no podía seguir contando la historia continuo – Entonces, nosotros pensamos que fue por causa de ese video – Gabriella lo interrumpió

- Ryan, perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el video? Es un objeto, no creo que le haga daño a alguien

- Gracias Gabriella por preguntar eso – Ryan le sonríe – Ese video tiene una cinta, luego de ver la cinta suena el teléfono y escuchas una voz que dice "_seven days_" y después de siete días a las 11:00 pm – Ryan se detiene

- ¿Qué pasa después? – Dice Troy

- Es difícil de explicar – Dice Sharpay secándose algunas lagrimas

- De la televisión… Sale algo… Que te hace… - Ryan no sabia como explicarlo

- ¿Qué sale? – Pregunta Troy

- Digamos que sale algo – Trata de explicar Sharpay – Y eso que sale te deja como la dejo a Taylor –

Troy y Gabriella miraban a los hermanos muy confundidos

- Podemos ver ese video? - Pregunta Gabriella

- NO! – responden los hermanos a dúo

- Por que? – Pregunta Troy

- Si que eres burro Bolton! – Le dice Sharpay – Quieres terminar como Taylor o como mi prima!? –

- El favor que me querías decir cual es? –

- Casi me olvidaba – Dice Sharpay – Tienes que hablar con Chad –

- Sobre que? –

- Sobre el video! – Dice Ryan

- Pero no se que preguntar, y tampoco entendí muy bien la historia –

- Por eso, tengo esto – Sharpay saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un micrófono y un audífono – Toma. Mi hermano y yo te estaremos diciendo las preguntas que le tienes que preguntar a Chad –

- Ustedes pensaron en todo – Dice Gabriella

- Una pregunta, ¿Cuándo tengo que hablar con Chad exactamente? –

- Esta tarde – Sugiere Ryan

- Esta bien – le responde Troy

Sharpay mira a Gabriella – Gaby, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Capaz así comprendas un poco mas lo que le paso a tu amiga –

- Me parece bien – Le responde Gabriella

Esa tarde

Gabriella estaba con los hermanos Evans en su mansión. Estaban en una sala muy grande y confortable. Ryan estaba sentado en una silla junto con su hermana. En frente de ellos dos, había una laptop, Ryan tenía puesto un micrófono y un audífono parecidos a los de Troy. La laptop tenia un programa "de mentiras", algo parecido a un detector de mentiras pero sin cables, funciona con la voz. Gabriella solo observaba.

- Troy me escuchas? – Dice Ryan desde el micrófono

- Si, te escucho claro. Solo intenta hablar un poco mas bajo – Le contesta Troy, obviamente desde el micrófono. Era un micrófono pequeño del color de la piel, lo cual era muy discreto.

- Donde esta Chad? – Pregunta Ryan

- No tengo la menor idea – Le responde Troy

Pasaron unos 10 minutos

- Ahí esta Chad – Dice Troy – Hola compadre! Como has estado? -

- Yo bien, y tu? – Le responde Chad

- Bien. Oye, puedo preguntarte algo? –

- Si que pasa? –

- Pregúntale si sabe algo de un video – Le dice Ryan a Troy

- Sabes algo de algún video? – Le pregunta Troy a Chad

- Si, depende que video. Si me preguntas sobre uno pornográfico yo tengo cinco en mi casa – Dice Chad

Sharpay, Gabriella y Ryan no paraban de reírse al escuchar ese comentario

- Pregunta acerca de un video extraño, como si fuera… fuera de lo normal - Dice Ryan

- Oye viejo, de esos videos no me refería, Je! – Contesta Troy

- Entonces que videos? – Chad se pone serio

- Si sabes algo de algún video que ayas visto que te pareció fuera de lo normal o extraño – Dice Troy

- La verdad si – Dice Chad – E visto uno que, primero piensas que es mentira, que es todo una broma, pero después de cinco días te das cuenta de que es muy real –

En ese momento Ryan mira a su hermana. Ryan tapa el micrófono con la mano y dice – Sharp, creo que tenemos razon… Es ella! –

- Estoy segura de que es ella – Le contesta Sharpay.

Gabriella no tenia la menor idea de que estaban hablando los dos hermanos – _Ella? Quien es ella? _– Gabriella pensaba

- Pregúntale si el es el culpable de que Taylor aya visto el video – Dice Ryan. Ya había destapado el micrófono.

- Hey Chad. Ese video se lo has mostrado a Taylor? – Pregunta Troy

- Escucha, tu eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te mentiría. Te voy a decir la verdad. Pero debes prometerme que no se lo contaras a nadie – Contesta Chad

- Palabra – Dice Troy mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda

- Escucha – Al decir esto, Ryan y Sharpay se quedan mirando el programa de su laptop, "el detector de mentiras" – Lo que paso fue que… ese día estaba con Taylor. Le mostré el video y pensó que era mentira –

- Tu no pensaste que era mentira? – Pregunto Troy

- No, era muy real. Jason me mostró el video. Al principio no creí, pero al quinto día comencé a creer –

- Porque se lo mostraste a Taylor? Ella no era tu novia? –

- Es que al sexto día estaba muy preocupado por mi mismo no quería morir, y Taylor era la única persona que tenia en mente. Además hay muchas otras mujeres en el mundo –

- COMO RAYOS PUEDE DECIR ESO!! TAYLOR ES UNICA E IRREMPLASABLE!! – Gabriella había estallado de ira

- Calmate Gaby, por favor – Dice Sharpay

- Ojala que las hormigas se lo coman vivo – Dice Gabriella

- Nunca te había visto así Gabriella – Dice Ryan

- Se le acabaron las píldoras de niña buena – Dice sarcásticamente Sharpay

Gabriella pudo sonreír un poco, pero no podía sacarse la ira hacia Chad.

- Troy, gracias por tu ayuda – Le dice Ryan a Troy – Puedes volver -

Troy se despide de Chad y va hacia la casa de los Evans. Ya allí Troy quería saber algo acerca de ese video, ¿Qué era "la cosa" que salía del televisor? Y ¿Que era lo que mostraba?

- Ryan necesito hablar contigo y con tu hermana – Dice Troy

- Que pasa? – Dice Sharpay

- Muchachos, creo que me tengo que ir – Dice Gabriella. Entonces Gabriella sale de la mansión Evans y se va a su casa. Gabriella tramaba algo, ¿Qué seria?

- Dime – Dice Ryan

- No entiendo – Dice Troy – Es muy confuso todo esto –

- Quisiera ser tu, por lo menos ella no tiene la menor idea de que existes – Dice Ryan

- Ella? – Pregunta Troy

- Si ella – Responde Sharpay – Ella es "la cosa" que sale de la TV –

- Yo pensaba que era un monstruo o un espirito o algo por el estilo – Dice Troy

- En realidad, es una joven de 10 años, que es una clase de "zombi-fantasma" – Explica Ryan – Que no se ira del mundo hasta que cumpla su objetivo -

- Se puede saber cual es? – Dice Troy

- Creemos – Dice Sharpay – que, como ella no tuvo una infancia muy linda, desea tener la familia que nunca tuvo –

- Como lo harán? – Pregunta Troy

- Todavía tenemos que pensar eso – Dice Ryan – Pero creo que tengo una idea –

- Cual? – Pregunta Troy

- Mira Bolton – Dice Sharpay – Creo que haces mucha preguntas, mejor vete a casa, ya es muy tarde, mañana en la escuela te diremos, si? –

- Ok – Dice Troy

Troy se aleja de la casa de los Evans, pensando - Capaz ellos inventaron todo eso del video y ellos son los culpables de la muerte de Taylor. Pero es imposible, Chad sabia sobre ese video – Troy se pone pensativo - O capaz los Evans inventaron esa historia, el video y le hicieron creer a Jason de que era verdad. ¡Qué misterio! -

En casa de los Evans

- Hermano – Dice Sharpay

- Que pasa? –

- Creo que hoy va a pasar algo –

- Descuida hermana, yo estoy aquí para protegerte –

Cuando Troy llega a su casa. Gabriella lo llama por teléfono.

- _Troy escúchame_ – Dice Gabriella

- Que pasa? –

- _Mañana debes venir a mi casa _–

- Por que? –

- _Es algo muy complicado_ –

- Me lo cuentas mañana en la escuela? –

- _No, no voy a ir a la escuela Troy _–

- Porque? –

- _Eso ahora no importa, vienes? _–

- Si si, claro –

- _Ok, hasta mañana Bolton _–

Troy cuelga el telefono

- Gabriella esta rara, ¿Que le pasara? ¿Qué me tendra que contar? -

**Continua!**

Espero que les aya gustado! Esta es el cap, mas largo que hice! D

Es muy misterioso, no creen? Para los que vieron la película algo deben saber, pero aviso que cambie algunas cosas. Hasta pronto! See you!


	3. Engaño

**Capitulo III:** Engaño

Esa noche…

- Sharpay buenas noches – Dice Ryan

- Igual tu – Le responde Sharpay

Sharpay sierra la puerta de su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama

Ryan, al igual que Sharpay, sierra la puerta de su cuarto. No podía dormirse, había algo que lo molestaba. De repente escucha un grito

- Ahh!! -

- Sharpay! – Piensa Ryan. Sale rápido de su cuarto y entra al de su hermana. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermana no estaba, había "desaparecido". En una esquina de su cuarto ve una persona

- Sharpay? Eres tu? – Pregunta Ryan

No oye respuestas

Va acercándose hacia la figura muy lentamente

- No puede ser – Dice Ryan

La figura extraña estaba arrancando pedazos del empapelado rosa del cuarto de Sharpay. Ryan sabia de quien se trataba

- Samara… Eres tu? – Pregunta Ryan

Ryan va acercándose a ella, muy lentamente. Le toca el hombro. Samara deja de romper el empapelado por un momento y voltea y mira a Ryan, obviamente con todo su cabello tapándole su rostro sin dejar que Ryan lo viera.

Samara agarra del brazo a Ryan. Ryan sierra los ojos y cae inconsciente al piso.

Pasado 15 minutos, Ryan despierta. Pero al ver la esquina en donde se encontraba Samara, ve que no estaba allí, en su lugar estaba Sharpay. Ryan trata de despertarla. Ella abre sus ojos

- Hermanito! – Dice Sharpay

- Hermanito? – piensa Ryan – desde cuando me llama asi?

- ya es hora de ir a la escuela? – pregunta Sharpay

- no, son las 5, faltan 2 horas –

- que bien! – dice muy alegre Sharpay – ahora podré pasar mas tiempo contigo! Que deseas hacer? Podemos ver la televisión o una película o talvez… – Sharpay fue interrumpida por Ryan

- Sharpay… Estas bien? –

- Si – Le muestra una sonrisa

- Acaso no tienes sueño? –

- Noo… Porque tendría que tener sueño hermanito? –

- Estemm, no importa. Me voy a mi cuarto a dormir un poco y tu… trata de dormir – Ryan sierra la puerta del cuarto de Sharpay, se va a su cuarto y trata de dormir

7:00 am

- Hermanito! – Le grita Sharpay a Ryan desde las afueras de su habitación – Ya es hora de levantarse! -

- Eh? – Ryan se despierta. Va al baño a bañarse y peinarse. Cuando termina se va ala cocina a prepararse el desayuno

- Hermanito despertaste! – Le dice Sharpay alegremente. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión… apagada?

Mientras que Ryan no paraba de pensar en el raro comportamiento de su hermana, en otro lugar nuestra amiga Gabriella Montez se había despertado, pero no exactamente para ir a la escuela, sino, para sacarse dudas de la historia que le contaron los hermanos Evans.

Sale de su cuarto y espera a que su madre se valla al trabajo (ella se iva a trabajar a las 5:00 am, 2 hrs antes del comienzo de la escuela de su hija). Cuando su madre se fue ella saco de la mochila un video (en el cap anterior no lo mencione, pero Gabriella había llevado una mochila a la casa de los Evans), pero no era cualquier video, era el video, que, según los hermanos, era uno de los culpables de la muerte de Taylor y de Emily.

Ella coloco el video en la video casetera, se acomodo en un sillón que había adelante del televisor, y puso _play_.

Luego de unos 15 min (no me acuerdo muy bien cuanto duraba el video en la película) se quedo completamente paralizada. Las imágenes de la cinta pasaban por su cabeza. De repente suena el teléfono. Gabriella empezó a recordar lo que les dijeron los Evans. El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Ella levanta el tubo lentamente y lo pone serca de su oreja. Escucha un susurro: _seven days_. Gabriella deja caer el tubo del teléfono al piso totalmente horrorizada.

En la escuela…

- Sharpay, estas muy extraña, que pasa? – Le pregunta Ryan a su hermana

- Yo? Extraña? – Dice Sharpay – Eres un tontito –

Ryan queda sin palabras. En ese momento llega Troy.

- Hola hermanos! -

- Hola Troy! – Dice Ryan

- Hola – Dice Sharpay

- Oye Ryan, puedo preguntarte algo? – Le dice Troy

- Sisi, que pasa? –

Los dos muchachos se alejan de Sharpay

- Has hablado con Gabriella últimamente? – Le pregunta Troy

- Que pasa con Gabriella? –

- Es que, ayer me llamo por teléfono y, parece que nos oculta o trama algo –

- Como que? –

- Pues, nose hoy voy a ir a su casa. Sabes que le pasa? –

- Noo – En ese momento Ryan empieza a recordar el día que Gabriella fue a su casa y piensa – Ay por el amor de Dios! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando! -

Pasado el día de Escuela…

Troy se dirigía a la casa de Gabriella.

Troy toca la puerta

- Hola Troy!- Dice Gabriella

- Hola –

- Gabriella, que me tenias que contar? –

- Ven, pasa y te cuento –

Troy se sienta en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la televisión

- Troy, me esperas un minuto? -

- Si claro –

Troy se queda sentado en el sillón mientras que Gabriella agarra un teléfono inalámbrico y se encierra en el baño

Empieza a marcar un número

- Hola? – Pregunta Gabriella

- Hola Gabi! Como estas? –

- Bien y tu? –

- Igual pero… Que pasa? –

- Puedo preguntarte algo? –

- Si claro –

- Chad, yo se que tu viste el video pero, como hiciste para pasar esos siete días? –

- Lo que pasa es que si lo ves y en uno de esos días se lo muestras a alguien mas, es como que le pasas tus siete días a la otra persona, entiendes? –

- Entonces si yo, por ejemplo, lo veo y ese mismo día se lo muestro a otra persona los siete días que tenía desaparecen –

- Si –

- Gracias Chad, besos –

- Gabriella, como sabias eso lo del video? –

Pero Gabriella no le contesto, ella cuando escucho esa pregunta colgó.

**Continuara!**

Espero que les aya gustado este cap! I tambien que ayan entendido la explicación que le dio Chad a Gabriella y mil perdones por el retraso. See youu! Y mil disculpas por el retraso!


	4. La historia de Samara

**Capitulo IV: **La Historia De Samara

Gabriella sale del baño y deja el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar

- Troy… -

- Si Gabi? –

- Te acuerdas lo que nos dijeron los hermanos? –

- Emm… - Troy se pone pensativo

- Lo del video… -

- Si, que pasa con eso? –

- Mira – Gabriella pone _play _y da media vuelta. No quería volver a ver esas horrorosas imágenes

Cuando termina la cinta, Gabriella ve a Troy horrorizado

- Troy… Estas bien? –

Troy no respondía, las imágenes, para él, no tenían sentido.

- Que significa todo esto? - Piensa Troy – Una mujer peinándose, una silla, una escalera, un aro, y… un pozo? Y quien es esa niña quien sus cabellos tapan el rostro? -

En ese momento suena el teléfono

Gabriella lo agarra y lo pone en la oreja de Troy

_Seven days_ escucha Troy. Al escucharlo, queda totalmente paralizado

- Troy? – Pregunta Gabriella

- Tu querías que yo viera el video? – Pregunta Troy mirándola fijamente a Gabriella

- Yo quería mostrártelo… -

- Para que?! – Dice Troy muy enojado tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco

Gabriella no sabia que responder

- Troy… - Dice finalmente luego de unos 3 incómodos minutos de silencio – Vete a tu casa -

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Gabriella. Troy salio de la casa y fue a darle una visita a los hermanos Evans

Troy toca la puerta

- Hola – Dice Sharpay

- Puedo hablar contigo y con tu hermano? –

- Si, bienvenido –

Troy entra y se sienta en un sillón

- Hermanito! - Grita Sharpay

- Que pasa Sharp? – Ryan baja las escaleras y ve a Troy – Hola Troy –

- Hola –

- Que pasa? – Pregunta Ryan

- Tengo que preguntarte algo – Dice Troy

- Ok –

En ese momento Sharpay sube las escaleras rápidamente y se encierra en su habitación, se escucha el ruido de la puerta serrándose bruscamente: PUM!

- Que le pasa? – Pregunta Troy extrañado

- No tengo idea, hoy se despertó muy extraña – Le responde Ryan – Que querías preguntarme? –

- Acerca del video –

- Que pasa? –

- Quiero saber… todo lo tu que sepas –

- Bueno, lo primero y principal, es que es un video muy peligroso, y como ya sabes, luego de siete días… mueres –

- Que pasa durante esos días? –

- Empiezas a ver cosas –

- Como que? –

- Como las que aparecen en el video –

Troy no le quería decir a Ryan que había visto el video

- Como cuales? -

- Como aros, escaleras, sillas, gusanos, sangre, entre muchas otras cosas… y –

- Y? –

- Una niña – En ese momento Troy recordó lo que había visto en el video

- Una niña? – Pregunta Troy horrorizado

- Si, su nombre es Samara…y… -

- Ryan… Discúlpame, pero… la niña de quien estas hablando es la que me contaste ese día después de ir a hablar con Chad? –

Ryan se puso pensativo y recordó

_Flash Back_

- Si ella – Responde Sharpay – Ella es "la cosa" que sale de la TV –

- Yo pensaba que era un monstruo o un espirito o algo por el estilo – Dice Troy

- En realidad, es una joven de 10 años, que es una clase de "zombi-fantasma" – Explica Ryan – Que no se ira del mundo hasta que cumpla su objetivo -

- Se puede saber cual es? – Dice Troy

- Creemos – Dice Sharpay – que, como ella no tuvo una infancia muy linda, desea tener la familia que nunca tuvo –

_Fin Flash Back_

- Si esa misma – Responde Ryan

- Como es esa niña? – Pregunta Troy, quería saber si era la niña que vio en el video

- Es… Pequeña, tiene marcas en la piel, y… lo mas importante es, que su cabello… -

- No deja ver su rostro – Dice Troy

- Tu como sabes eso? –

Troy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y dijo lo primero que se le apareció en la mente

- Estemm… Chad… Si, eso Chad… Me contó sobre una niña… que aparecía en el video, con el cabello tapándole el rostro y… yo... Quería saber si era de esa niña la que estabas hablando -

- Ajamm –

- Bueno… que mas me puedes decir sobre ella? –

- Empiezo… - Antes de que Ryan empezara a relatar "la historia" se corta la luz

- Que paso? – Pregunta muy extrañado Troy

- No tengo idea – Dice Ryan – Vamos a hablar a otro lado –

Ryan y Troy salen de la casa, y se dirigen a una plaza. Cuando llegan los dos se sientan en un banco.

- Empiezo… - Ryan toma aire y espera alguna interrupción, pero como no la encontró, siguió – Samara tubo padres adoptivos… su madre la quería, pero su padre no… Su padre nunca quiso tener un niña, el quería un niño… El la maltrataba… Un día el padre le ordeno a su esposa que la matara… -

- La mato?! –

- Si… la mato –

- Como?! –

- Cerca de su casa había un pozo – Troy empezó a recordar el pozo que aparecía en el video – Samara estaba cerca de ese pozo, la madre le puso una bolsa en la cabeza, le ato las manos a Samara para que no se quitara la bolsa de la cabeza… y la tiro al pozo –

- Y la madre de Samara? Tú dijiste que ella era adoptada –

- Si, es adoptada… La verdadera madre… vive en un loquero –

- Como sabes eso? –

- Sharpay y yo la fuimos a visitar, queríamos saber porque su hija mataba a las personas que veían el video, la madre es muy buena, es muy querida por todos allí en el loquero, dicen que recibe muchas visitas a la semana, y la gente le pide consejos… -

- Consejos? –

- Si consejos, consejos para el cuidado de los chicos –

- Pero ella puso en adopción a su hija –

- No, ella no la puso en adopción –

- Quien fue? –

- La madre de Samara trabajaba en un hospital cuidando chicos, en ese hospital tubo a Samara – Ryan tomo aire – A Samara, como todo chico, no le gustaba el baño, cada vez que la bañaban empezaba a llorar y a gritar–

- Aja – Troy escuchaba muy atento la historia

- Un día la madre de Samara lleno la tina con agua, agarro a Samara, y… -

- La ahogo? –

- No, no pudo… Unas señoras que trabajaban con ella la detuvieron, pusieron en adopción a Samara y a la madre en un loquero –

- Porque la quiso ahogar? –

- Porque… - Ryan se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta – Porque ella se lo pidió… -

- Como? O.O -

- Samara no quería vivir… Entonces le pidió a su madre que la matara. Ella nos dijo a Sharpay y a mi _"Tienes que escuchar a las personas que mas quieres, ellos saben que es lo mejor para ellos mismos. Y en algunos casos, hay que ayudarlos" _-

Troy tenía muchas preguntas, pero no quería seguir. Solo quería saber una cosa más…

- Ryan… -

- Si? –

- Cuando se empeoran los días? –

- En el quinto –

- Que pasa? –

- No querrás saberlo… -

Ryan se levanta del asiento

- Hasta mañana Troy -

- Hasta mañana… -

Ryan se fue a su casa, mientras que Troy seguía pensando… en el primer día, y en el quinto…

**Continuara!**

Quiero saber que les parece el pasado de Samara D

Si tienen otra pregunta… Avísenme (por medio del famoso "review") así la pongo en el próximo capitulo! See Youu !!


	5. Comenzo El Terror

**Capitulo V:** Comenzó El Terror

Al día siguiente…

**Primer Día**

Troy se despertó como de costumbre, tratando de pensar en… absolutamente nada. Pero no podía, estaba nervioso y obviamente asustado. Salio de su casa para partir hacia la escuela por ahora no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal

En la escuela…

- Hola Troy! – Decía alegremente Gabriella

Troy no le contesto, al ver a Gabriella dio la vuelta y partió

- Troy! – Seguía diciendo Gabriella

Pero Troy no respondía

- Troy! -

- Que quieres! – Contesto finalmente Troy

- Escucha… Perdóname… -

- Disculpas no aceptadas –

- Por favor Troy, no quiero que se destruya nuestra amistad por ese video! –

- No te preocupes Gabriella, nuestra amistad ya está destruida – Troy le dio la espalda a Gabriella y se dirigió a su clase

Mientras caminaba se detuvo

- Mi cabeza! – Dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos

- Buen día Troy! – Dijo Ryan apareciendo por detrás de el – Que tienes? –

Troy no contesto, y al mirar a Ryan vio muchos círculos… mejor dicho aros

- Troy? – Preguntó Ryan

- Solo… un dolor de cabeza… - Dijo aun viendo algunos aros (Ryan no los veía, solo Troy)

- Quieres que vallamos a la enfermería? –

- No, gracias por preocuparte… Voy al baño y regreso –

- Esta bien… - Ryan vio a Troy desaparecer por el pasillo

Troy entro rápidamente al baño. Se miro fijamente al espejo, sin poderse ver, ya que veía aros por todas partes y eso dificultaba su vista.

- Por que?! – Decía Troy con mucho dolor. Entonces callo al suelo

En la cafetería, con los Evans…

- Sharpay? No has tocado tu almuerzo… Me preocupas -

- Lo siento hermanito… Comeré si tú quieres –

- Sharpay no tienes que comer si tu no quieres… solo es que – Pero fue interrumpido por una Gabriella muy alterada

- Donde esta Troy?!! –

- Lo vi cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi clase… dijo que iba al baño – Explico Ryan

En ese momento entra Chad a la escena, muy enojado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Toma a Ryan de la camisa

- Que le hiciste a Troy!!!!!!!!! -

- Chad no tengo idea de que hablas!! –

- Maldito Imbesil!!!! Que le hiciste!!! – Chad serro su puño para pegarle a Ryan, pero Sharpay al ver esto empujo a Chad, el soltó a Ryan.

- Hermanito estas bien? – Pregunto muy preocupada Sharpay

- Si, Sharpay… Gracias por preocuparte – Ryan le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana, pero en eso Chad lo interrumpe para golpearlo nuevamente pero Sharpay y Gabriella toman a Chad de los brazos

- Chad que te sucede! – pregunta Gabriella

- Tu! – Ryan mira asombrado – Fuiste tu! –

- Que yo que? –

Chad se calma un poco y le explica a Ryan lo que había visto cuando entro al baño

**FlashBack**

_Chad entra al baño de hombres (por supuesto)_

_- Ryan! – Escucho una voz – Ryan! No! Ryan! – Al bajar la vista ve a Troy en el suelo, estaba todo sudado y rojo – Ryan! Discúlpame! Lo siento! - _

_-TROY! Amigo! Que te sucedió! – Pregunta muy preocupado Chad_

_El no le contesto, ya que el solo repetía __ese__ nombre – Ryan! – Pero… Por que? _

_Chad levanta a Troy y lo lleva a la enfermería_

**Fin FlasBack**

- _"Ryan discúlpame"_ que significa eso? – Se dijo a si mismo Ryan

- Ahora Ryan… Que le hiciste a mi amigo maldito imbesil! – Sharpay y Gabriella intervienen nuevamente

- Chad! Tranquilizate! Yo a Troy no le he hecho nada… -

- Creo que es mejor que vallamos a la enfermería – Sugirió Gabriella

Nadie respondió, solo se miraron los unos a los otros y se dirigieron a la enfermería

Ya allí, con Troy…

El estaba recostado, en la camilla, parecía dormido. El ya no estaba sudado, pero seguía rojo. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y miro a su alrededor – Donde estoy? – Se pregunto a si mismo – En la enfermería Bolton – Dijo la enfermera que estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando unos papeles

En ese momento tocan la puerta, Troy se recuesta nuevamente y sierra sus ojos – Señor Bolton, tiene visitas – Escucho decir a la enfermera, abrió los ojos y ahí estaban sus tres amigos Ryan, Chad y Sharpay junto con… Gabriella

- Troy te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Chad

- Si Chad… me siento bien –

En ese momento suena el timbre… Hora de la clase de drama con "Miss Darbuss"

- Nos vemos Troy… - Dice Chad, el sale

Gabriella se fue sin decirle nada

- Hasta luego Troy – Dijo Sharpay – Hermanito… vienes? -

- Si Sharpay… Adelántate que en un segundo estoy –

Sharpay partió

- Troy… - Empezó Ryan

- Si Ryan? –

- Chad me contó que… tú… gritabas… mi nombre –

Un silencio incomodo cubrió la situación. Hasta que por fin Troy hablo

- Nose que me intentas decir Ryan -

- Troy te desmayaste en el baño y cuando Chad te encontró dijo que gritabas mi nombre… estas seguro que no recuerdas nada? –

- No… seguro fue un mal sueño o- Ryan o interrumpió

- O una pesadilla – Ryan rió, y Troy dio una pequeña risa falsa

- No deberías irte a clase? –

- Oh! Gracias Troy! Nos vemos más tarde – Ryan se fue

Troy se quedo allí solo en la enfermería, tratando de recordar lo que le dijo Ryan

- Desmayado en el baño. Gritándole a Ryan? No entiendo… - Se dijo a si mismo, en eso serró sus ojos y pensó – Y si en realidad lo estaba llamando? Pero si es así… Para que? – Y Troy, como el bello durmiente, serró sus ojos y empezó a soñar… una pesadilla

**Continuara!**

He-llo Dudes! Miles de perdones por el largo retraso… Castíguenme! Ya que no tengo excusas para esto… Bueno espero que les aya sido de su agrado el cap. Hasta la próxima!


	6. Dia Dos y Tres, Troy Preparate!

**Capitulo VI: **Día Dos y Tres, Troy Prepárate 

_- En donde estoy? – Se pregunto Troy mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. No podía ver nada, había demasiada niebla. El viento empezaba a soplar fuerte haciendo que la niebla se valla, dejandolo a Troy ver lo q lo rodeava – Esto es… un bosque? – Y al instante, nieve cubrió el suelo, los árboles estaban azules por tanto frio, y Troy sorprendido ¿por que se sentía tan indiferente? - ¿Por qué a pesar de tanta nieve no tengo frio? – Se pregunto. Troy empezo a caminar por el bosque hasta que vio algo a lo lejos, un pozo igual al que aparecía en el video y una persona a su lado. Troy se acerco y – Sharpay? – Pregunto. Y para su sorpresa, la rubia no dijo nada solo se acerco a el, coloco sus manos congeladas en los hombros del joven y fue acercando sus palidos lavios hacia los del joven. Troy serro sus ojos esperando un beso, pero al no sentirlo abrio los ojos y… _

- Ahhh!!!!!!!!!! – Troy se despertó de una maldita pesadilla, y para su sorpresa no estaba en la enfermería de su escuela, si no, que el chico se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama. Miro su alrededor asustado y temblando de frio. Dio una brusca mirada a su reloj despertador tomándolo con las manos y temblando, eran las 6:30 a.m. del Sabado. Su respiración se torno agitada y un miedo inmenso invadió su cuerpo por completo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina, encontrándose con restos de cabello, suana muy extraño y asqueroso, pero Toy tomo unos pocos con su mano, estaban humedos, eran largos y oscuros. Troy empezo a juntar todos los cabellos que estaban esparcidos por todo el piso d la cosina, tirandolos a la basura

Luego de este acontecimiento el dia fue bastante tranquilo… Bueno, para el, no creo que Ryan pensara lo mismo…

**---**

- Que voy a hacer? Cuatro dias más y… - Decía Troy acostado en su cama, viendo a través de la ventana la hermosa y nublada mañana del Domingo. Tapo su cabeza con la almohada, otra vez la misma pesadilla, ¿Qué significaba?¿Por que se encontraba Sharpay dentro de esta?¿Por que Sharpay trataba de besarlo, pero al serrar los ojos nunca recibía el beso?¿Y por que cuando los abría se encontraba con… con…? Troy empezó a temblar, cada vez faltaba poco y no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen… la imagen de Samara sin sus cabellos tapándole el rostro, con sus frias y humedas manos en sus hombros y a punto de besarlo

Troy tira la almohada para encontrarse con un cuarto totalmente oscuro, sin darse cuenta de que las cartinas de la ventana se habían corrido tapando mínimo rastro de luz, Troy intenta prender su lámpara, pero no puede. Se quedo paralizado e inmóvil, _solo_ _en la oscuridad_

De repente sus sabanas se caen de la cama, la habitación empieza a tornarse de color rojo y las sabanas empiezan a tener forma de… corazón? Troy no lograba entender lo que sucedía

Las cortinas se abren bruscamente y las sabanas dejan de tener esa forma, y se escucha un – Buenos días hijo! – Era su madre – Estas pálido, parece que has visto un fantasma – Troy abraza a su madre

- Buenos dias, mama… -

- Te despertaste muy cariñoso… Que paso? –

- Emmm, nada… - Decía Troy un poco apenado, y pensó – _Mañana debo hablar con Ryan…_ -

_Mientras tanto en la casa de los Evans…_

- Buenos días hermanito… Como despertaste esta mañana? – Le preguntaba Sharpay con una sonrisa

- Emmm, bien… y tu? – Le contesto un poco extrañado

- Si tu despiertas bien, yo tambien! – Le dijo con su gran sonrisa

- Emmm, claro… como tu digas –

- Te prepare el desayuno… -

- O.O Sharpay, estas muy extraña… tú nunca me preparas el desayuno (_Además… alguna vez preparo el desayuno?_) –

Sharpay no contesto

- Hermano… como es estar enamorado? -

- … -

Ryan no sabia que contestar, y no es por que el nunca lo había sentido, si no que nunca se hubiera imaginado a su hermana preguntándole eso.

- Pues… Es como… - No pudo seguir, se sentía muy incomodo. Sharpay lo miraba muy atento, esperando su explicación, con sus ojos puestos en el. Digamos que Ryan le tenía miedo… Aunque, esa mirada, no, esa mirada, no era la de su hermana…

**Continuara…**

Perdón por la larga espera, pero les prometo seguir subiendo. Palabra de Foca (eso es bueno?)

MIL PERDONES!!!! Hasta otra!!


End file.
